Snowflakes
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Three part story about the snow and three couples. MollyArthur, Lily & Snape, Ron & Hermione


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

"Arthur, no. We are going to get caught!" Molly Prewett giggles as she and Arthur Weasley ran down to the lake.

"No we won't," Arthur reassured her, pulling her hand.

Molly gave up and followed him. He lead her to a boat that was tied to a rock.

"Get in."

"Are you kidding me?" Molly responded.

"Come on, Molly. Please?" Arthur begged.

"Okay," she sighed and climbed in. Arthur followed in suit and untied the boat.

"How are we not going to get caught?"

"Don't worry about it," Arthur told her. He rowed them to a somewhat hidden area of the lake.

"It's beautiful out here," Molly finally admitted.

Arthur nodded, staring at her," Yes it is."

Molly smiled at him, then exclaimed, "Look! It's snowing."

Arthur started laughing. Molly giggled as the snowflakes clung to her lashes.

After they quieted, Arthur took Molly's hand, "Molly wobbles, there is something I wanted to ask you."

Molly looked at his quizzically. He licked his lips and swallowed several times. He stared at her, red hair cascading over her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter. The snowflakes on her lashes brought even more light to her face, if that was even possible.

"What is it, Arthur?"

_So beautiful, _Arthur thought, and then said, "Molly, we've been friends for years. I've always felt a special connection with you. We have fun. You make me laugh."

"Yes…." Molly nodded curiously. She bit her lip. She could only hope Arthur was going to ask her out. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Molly, will you be my girlfriend? I don't have any money or anything, but I think I could make you happy. I understand if you say-"

Arthur was cut off as Molly kissed him. When she finally released she exclaimed, "Oh yes! Yes I will Arthur!"

Arthur grinned and hugged her tightly. He could see McGonagall in the distance, but he didn't care. No punishment could destroy this feeling, not even cleaning out the washrooms with his toothbrush.

Arthur pulled away and looked at Molly. The moonlight glittered off the snowflakes on her lashes. She was so beautiful.

And she was his.

**Some Time Later**

Lily Evans sat on a log next to her former best friend Severus Snape. Snow was falling all around the two.

"Lily, I'm sorry," Severus began, taking her hand in his.

"No, Sev, I told you, it won't work. You are not the same person I used to be friends with," Lily protested, shaking her head.

"Please, Lily, I am!"

"No! My old friend would never have called me a Mudblood! He never would have followed Malfoy and his cronies! He never would have hurt me," Lily yelled, voice cracking at the last.

Severus lowered his head in shame. When he finally looked up at her, he was stopped by her mere appearance. Her fiery red hair was a stark contrast to the white snowflakes speckling her hair. Snowflakes clung to her eyelashes. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

_So beautiful, _he thought.

"Lily, I am so sorry. You have done your share too. James-"

"Don't you get started on James Potter! You are jealous of him, Severus!" she snapped, eyes filling with fury.

"He's going to hurt you!"

"What like you did? I don't think so. James is a flirt. I can handle him. Nothing he could do is as bad as you," Lily ground out. She stood up, "Goodbye, Severus."

"Lily wait!" Severus cried out as she ran off. Severus sank back down on the log. He wiped the snow off his eyelashes and let the tears fall.

**Many Years Later**

Snowflakes clung to her eyelashes, tiny diamonds glittering on her perfect face. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. Rosy red cheeks shone out stark contrast against her porcelain skin. Her breath could be seen as it blew out from her perfect lips.

_So beautiful, _Ron thought. He stared Hermione outside of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was their sixth year. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were not together. It looked to Ron as if it would never happen. That sparkle in her eyes was not on of joy, but one of anger. He and Hermione had ran into each other and begun to have their first real conversation in months when Ron's girlfriend, Lavender Brown, showed up.

"Hermione, wait-"

"Have a good Christmas, Ronald," Hermione spat out, "you too, Lavender."

"It will be so hard to be away from you, Won-Won!" Lavender squealed as she squeezed Ron tightly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, breasts heaving in anger. She spun around on her heel and stalked off.

"What's her problem?" Lavender giggled, trying to kiss Ron.

"Not now, Lavender," Ron muttered, pushing her away. He hurried away from her, leaving Lavender pouting and angry at him.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled when he spotted her in a hallway.

Hermione slowed for only a second, and then rushed off. Ron had to run to catch her.

"Hermione," Ron stated, grabbing her arm to stop her when he caught up with her.

"What?" she snapped.

Ron's response died in his throat. Unshed tears filled her eyes. Her hair was a skew. Her jaw was set in anger. Ron was lost in her beauty.

"What, Ron?"

"Erm, have a good Christmas," he muttered lamely.

Hermione shook her head and dashed off. Ron slammed his fist into the stone wall, ignoring the pain. He was so stupid! Stupid Lavender. Stupid Michael. Stupid Slughorn for having his Christmas party. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"What did you do to your hand?"

Ron turned toward the source of the voice. Harry had entered that part of the hallway.

"Nothing," Ron muttered.

"Sure," Harry commented with a raised eyebrow. He then changed the subject, " The train is leaving soon. We better get going."

Ron nodded and they walked in silence to the dormitory to gather their belongings. As they approached the doorway to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione exited. She looked down quickly and rushed past them, but not before Ron noticed her tear-stained cheeks. His heart felt as though it had been stabbed.

Harry and Ron packed in total silence. After scooping the last items in their trunks, they left the room and hurried out of the tower. They were running late.

The train ride home was uncomfortable. Hermione read, or at least pretended to the entire ride. Lavender would not leave Ron alone. Harry tried half-heartedly to engage Hermione into conversation at various points, but to no avail. Finally they arrived at King's Cross. Hermione exited the train quickly.

"Go on, Lavender. I'll see you after break," Ron mumbled.

Lavender threw herself on top of Ron, "I'll miss you so much, Won-Won!"

"Yeah. Well bye," Ron muttered somewhat pushing her off and out of the compartment.

Harry burst into laughter as soon as the door closed. Ron glared at him, "Shut up."

"Whatever you say, Won-Won," Harry chuckled. He ducked at Ron threw a Chocolate Frog box at his head.

"Give me a piece of parchment," Ron asked. Harry pulled one out of his trunk.

Ron pulled out a quill and scribbled something on the paper. He then wrapped the parchment around an unopened chocolate frog and handed it to Harry, "Give this to Hermione, would you?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, "Come on, we better go."

Ron nodded and they left the compartment. Harry headed over to Hermione, who had been waiting impatiently for him. Ron rushed over to her parents, hoping to avoid Lavender.

"Have a good Christmas, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks. You too," Harry responded. He handed her Ron's note, "Here. Open it later."

Hermione nodded and Harry went back over to the Weasleys where Lavender had found Ron. By the time Harry had made it over there, Ron had managed to get rid of Lavender and they left for the Burrow.

--

Hermione sat in the back of her parents' car. She opened the piece of parchment. A Chocolate Frog fell out. The note read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I'm such a dolt. I didn't mean to make you mad earlier. Have a Happy Christmas._

_-Ron_

Hermione shook her head bitterly. He just didn't get it. She folded up the note and slid it in her trunk. Stupid boys.

"You okay, honey?" her father asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Hermione answered. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the window, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Why were boys so stupid?

--

Ron sat outside watching the snow fall on Christmas Eve. Crumpled pieces of parchment were scattered around him. A bottle of ink lay turned over next to him. He had been trying to write a letter to Hermione apologizing and saying how he really felt about her. He had written a break up letter to Lavender already. That had been easy. He felt slightly guilty about it, but nothing compared to his guilt over Hermione.

Ron groaned in annoyance. Why was he such a bloody coward? He always messed things up. He always screwed up somehow. He was no hero. Harry was a hero. He would do the right thing. That's who Hermione would be better off with, someone like Harry. Someone who wasn't a screw up. Someone who wouldn't hurt her.

Ron stood up in anger. He bet Hermione didn't even feel the same way. He stomped into the house, wiping the snowflakes off his lashes.

--

Over in another part of England, Hermione was sitting on a swing on her old swing set outside staring at the ground. It was December 27th. She had hoped to receive a letter from Ron, but nothing came. He was probably far too busy with Lavender to care about_ her_, she thought bitterly.

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She looked back down at the letter Fred and George had sent her. They had given her a variety of new quills they had developed and candy. At the end they had scribbled 'Don't worry, he'll come around."

Hermione stared up at the heavens. Snowflakes clung to her eyelashes. If only they were right. She stood up from the swing. Her mother was calling her for dinner. She wiped the snowflakes off her lashes.

Who knows, maybe there is hope.


End file.
